


Stealing Has Its Consequences

by SebastianM



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianM/pseuds/SebastianM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann notices something different about Newt today and decides to satisfy his curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Has Its Consequences

Hermann had been watching Newt carefully all morning. His eyes darted back to his colleague and partner every half hour or so until he was certain of what he was seeing, what had been just a blushing idea at the start of the day. Now it was a red-faced absolute, and Hermann was torn between being outrageously aroused and indignant. However, he was pretty sure he would not mind settling for a bit of both since the lab was empty but for the two of them and Newton's many specimens floating in their sickly-green tanks on his side of the lab.

Newt hummed along to whatever song was stuck on repeat in his head, having left his headphones slung around his neck for the time being. He nodded along, stopping every other moment to catalog one of his newest kaiju specimens. That being said, he was completely oblivious to Hermann sneaking ("I was not sneaking," Hermann would insist later. 

"Just because you don't pay attention to anything but your kaiju doesn't mean I was sneaking.") up behind him.

"Newton," Hermann said, startling Newt from his concentration. He was no more than an inch from the short, manic man, and the yelp Newt released was almost enough to break the carefully-constructed scowl on Hermann's face. Almost.

 

Before Newt could say anything, Hermann clapped his hand over his jean-covered ass. Hard. He squeezed, a devilish smirk curling his lips. 

"Just as I thought," he said, voice low and dangerous. "You have panty lines, love."

"W-what are you-" 

"Don't play coy, darling," Hermann said, leaning his face closer to that of his blushing partner's. "You and I both know you, against every instance of my forbidding it, nicked my knickers this morning and are now wearing them while you work."

"H-Hermann, I," Newt said, but he fumbled his words and turned silent as Hermann nibbled one of his ears. 

"How many times have I told you not to take my clothes without asking, Newton?" His teeth grazed the soft skin just behind Newt's ear, and the shorter man's pulse spiked.   
When Newt responded with nothing but stuttering sounds, Hermann said, "I suppose I'll just have to divest you of them."

Newt squeaked-- honest to God squeaked --when Hermann yanked his fly down. "You mean here? What if someone comes in?"

"Then I guess you'll learn your lesson about what happens when you disobey me. Hm?" 

His hands, thin and delicate, slid into Newt's pants, applying just the slightest pressure to his panty-covered cock. The sound of Newt suddenly bracing himself against his desk rang out in the lab and almost drowned out his small whimper. He tilted his hips up against Hermann's fingers, but they vanished as quickly as they came, running around to cup Newt's ass through the silk. 

"I'm going to have you begging for my cock before we're through," Hermann said, digging his fingers in until he was sure there would be marks the next day. With that said he dragged Newt's pants down until they puddle at his ankles, and Hermann could balance just right to spare his bad leg. Now faced with the sight of his partner's cock straining against the pale pink fabric, a small wet spot forming where his prick pressed against silk. He suppressed a groan and ran his hands up Newt's thighs, never even grazing his cock. 

"Newton, you are making a mess of my underwear," he said. "But we might as well go all the way yes?" Hermann fitted his mouth around the bulge Newt was sporting. His tongue dragged up the length of his cock, breathing warm air against the now-soaked panties. Newt shivered against his lips, his tongue, his breath, and it was only Hermann's firm hands keeping him from thrusting into Hermann's beautiful mouth. 

Each swipe of Hermann's tongue elicited another small moan from Newt until the entire front of those silk panties was three shades darker than the rest. Hermann's fingers crept around to the back, slipping under the material so he could gently prod between Newt's cheeks.

Newt released a little gasp at the sudden invasion and accidentally knocked several pens to the floor. "H-Hermann, oh fuck. Hermann."

"That is my name, darling," he said, lips moving just a hair's breath from his cock. "And you will be screaming it by the time I'm done with you. Now turn around you little thief so I can properly punish you." He gave his plush, round bottom a light smack before letting Newt turn around, stomach pressing into the edge of the desk.

Hermann got to his feet, savoring the sight of Newton in his own silk panties, the way the material stretched over his much more ample behind. "Lovely," he said, eyes taking in every detail for any time in the future he might need it. "I cannot wait to absolutely ruin you, darling. Bend over."

Newt complied, spreading his legs as much as his dropped pants would allow. 

Down came the panties, revealing Newt's vulnerable, bare behind, and now Hermann allowed himself a tiny groan at the image of Newt bent over just for him. He plucked the bottle of lube from Newt's desk drawer (no need to explain how he knew where it was), and slicked two of his fingers before fingering Newt roughly. He needed to be in him as soon as possible, not wanting to come until he had felt the tight, hot grasp of Newt around his cock.

When he finally slammed into him, they both let out moans that bounced back at them from every available service. Hermann immediately set a rough pace, pounding into Newt until he was shouting his desire with every thrust. Again and again Hermann thrust into his tight, slick ass, groaning out how great he felt, how tight he was, how awful he had been. Finally he reached around and jerked Newt off until they both came, Hermann with a long moan and Newt with the promised scream of Hermann's name. 

Later, when they had cleaned each other up and fixed their clothes, Newt fitted himself against Hermann's side while they sat on the couch. "Well," he said, "if that's what stealing your clothes gets me then maybe I'll do it more often."

"Mind that mouth of yours, Newton," Hermann said, giving his thigh a small pinch. "Or I'll find a better use for it."


End file.
